User talk:Monroe
Type-IIId Phaser Rifle Type-IIId Phaser Rifle created by Jack Wimbledon Shooting range: 2286 meters Powercell: 20% more power, rechargeable Light/scope: detachable Style: Sniping Color: camoflage Number of settings: 16 Primary Scope Range: 10x Description: This phaser rifle is simply a modification of the Type IIIa. It has camo skin and better targetting range. This rifle's sole purpose is for sniping. It was designed by Marine Captain Jack Wimbledon of the S.S.F. DarkHorizon. The rifle is designed with a removal scope/light and can be fitted with any other scope or sight as long as its designed for Type III rifles. The Type IIId fires pulse laser shots, like the Type IV heavy weapon (or Star Wars guns). The powercell has 20% more power than a regular Type III rifle. Once out its out, but it can be recharged. Every shot decreases power by 2. Settings 9-16 take allot of energy. It is suggested that you use your Type-II phaser for settings 9-16. This weapon is not meant for CQB (close- quarter combat) but it is extremely powerful when used for CQB. It camoflage blends the sniper a better sniping cover. The color camo can be changed with a click of a button. The camo it self is a holographic coating and can be detected. The scope it self is no longer a scope, in fact all it is is just a light. Instead of using a scope, it shoots out a cloaked probe at the bottom of the main barrel. The targeting system requires a headset. The headset being connected to the tricorder, can recieve mass amounts of info that is not on tricorder scanning range. Giving the user a much more idea of what to be ready for. Settings: Setting 1 - light stun: only stuns humanoids only for a short period of time. Causes minor injury. Setting 2 - Stun: Can send a humanoid unconscious with a short duration blast. Setting 3 - Heavy Stun: Humanoids are knocked unconscious with short duration blast and can cause serious injurty. Setting 4 - Kill Potentially Lethal: Causes extensive neural damage and skin burns to humanoids. Metal can retain head if applied for over five seconds. Setting 5 - Kill Low Lethal: Causes severe skin burns to humanoids. Can penetrate personal force fields. Setting 6 - Kill Lethal: Disassociates and causes deep penetration in organic tissue. This setting can heat objects and any contact by huma- noids are deadly. Setting 7 - Kill Heavy Lethal: Kills all humanoids. Disruption becomes widespread. Setting 8 - Kill Maximum: Vaporizes humanoids. Survival chances are minimum. Setting 9 - Disruption Effects: medium alloy or ceramic structural materials over 100cm thickness begin exhibiting energy rebound prior to vaporization. Takes 10% more power than a settings lower than 9 and uses a beam. Setting 10 - Disruption Effects: heavy alloy or ceramic structural materials absorb or rebound energy. 0.55 sec delay before material vaporizes. Takes 10% more power than a settings lower than 10 and uses a beam. Setting 11 - Explosive/Disruption Effects: ultra-dense alloy structural materials absorb/rebound energy before vaporization. Takes 10% more power than a settings lower than 11 and uses a beam. Setting 12 - Explosive/Disruption Effects: ultra-dense alloy structural materials absorb/rebound energy .vaporization appears within 0.1 sec. Takes 10% more power than a settings lower than 12 and uses a beam. Setting 13 - Explosive/Disruption Effects: shielded matter exhibits minor vibration heating effects. Takes 10% more power than a settings lower than 13 and uses a beam. Setting 14 - Explosive/Disruption Effects: shielded matter exhibits medium vibration heating effects. Takes 10% more power than a settings lower than 14 and uses a beam. Setting 15 - Explosive/Disruption Effects: shielded matter exhibits major vibration heating effects. Takes 10% more power than a settings lower than 15 and uses a beam. Setting 16 - Explosive/Disruption Effects: shielded matter exhibits light mechanical fracturing damage. Takes 10% more power than a settings lower than 16 and uses a beam. Personal Shielding Device Rank and Name: Marine Captain Jack Wimbledon Stardate: 250601.22 Technology Name: Personal Shielding Device (PSD) Device: PSD Size: 2" length, 3" Height, 1" Width Usage: The PSD is meant for the protection of ones self. It surrounds the person holding this device. It is very much like shielding on a starship except the only thing is it only blocks EM. The device is uplinked to the holders combadge and is meant to work only for that person it is programmed for that way nobody that wants to use it for a bad deed will not be able to use it. The powercell can last for about 6 hours. If the main powercell burns out, it has an emergency backup system, which only last about 30 minutes. Wimbledon thought that this was needed to last this long incase if the away team was going to be away for a long while. The back-up is just in case if an away team mission goes wrong and is unable to be transported out for some reason and main powercell is dead, it will have a 30 minute longer life. The main powercell is rechargeable, however the emergency powercell is not. The emergency powercell must be replaced by removing it (easy since it is equipped with an extra small compartment that opens up. The emergency powercell must be a 30 minute long powercell and will not support any other type of cell. The PSD is a good source of protection when on any away mission (anything can go wrong) and good for use for marines, security, and the CO. If it so happens that the person that it belongs to has lost his combadge for some specific good reason, it can uplink to the ships main computer and continue giving the user its protection as long as it isn't recorded that the user is a traitor or something. Any user that isn't allowed to or suppose to have it that does have it, it will not work for that person since it is not programmed to work for that person. The PSD does not provide a shield around itself, so yes if the enemy has an excellent shot, it can be destroyed. When the PSD's shield is hit, it takes power away from the powercell. You can link three PSDs together, increasing the size of the shielding area. This lowers its strength by 3/4 and its time by half. If you have been walking around for 2 hours, it will only need to take 4 direct hits at max sett- ing to lower the shields. If you been walking around for 5 hours and 30 minutes, and you take a direct hit, it only filters half of the energy, this will kill you or BADLY injure you. This will also take away the main powercell. Lucky for you, you still have the emergency back-up. When this was tested, it was a success within a week of testing. Damage Chart -------------- Max Setting (setting 16) - 1 hour Medium Setting (settings 8-15) - 45 minutes Low Setting (settings 1-7) - 30 minutes Mission: Protection ----------------------- Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 01:10, 23 February 2006 (UTC)